


Of Dictators and Rebellions

by SilverSprinklez10



Series: Of Soulmates and Different Worlds [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Sorcerers, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSprinklez10/pseuds/SilverSprinklez10
Summary: A soulmate AU where people live different lives and remember those past lives.  They and their soulmate always have the same name, but look different in each life.  Most people have a soulmate.  Usually, people find their soulmates and live together joyously until they die and meet again the in the next life.Sykkuno doesn't like this new world.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Sykkuno/Jeremy Wang
Series: Of Soulmates and Different Worlds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997710
Comments: 13
Kudos: 310





	Of Dictators and Rebellions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised I had the motivation to write and finish this one. Hopefully you enjoy it. Hopefully it makes sense because I just kinda wrote it as I went and some ideas just came to be as I typed.

Sykkuno doesn't like this new world. 

One look past the capital of the kingdom, and you see the horrible reality of what is happening. A world led by a ruler… no. A world led by a dictator who thinks only for himself. A dictator who bleeds his people dry, and if they don't obey, they die. The world didn't used to be like this. Sure, the old leader was a bit incompetent, but at least life was okay then.

At first when the revolution happened, Sykkuno was elated. Peace was promised to the people after years of invaders. But now, Sykkuno wishes the invaders were the least of his worries. Now, the people are burdened with providing for corrupt guards that do keep the people safe from invaders, but also bleed people of everything they have. Any attempts at reform are met with these same corrupt soldiers. And the corrupt soldiers are under the command of a horrible person, the leader of this land.

In this lifetime, Sykkuno has yet to meet his soulmate in person. Disguised Toast, he is called. It's difficult because they both look different in each timeline. Sykkuno knows this from the memories of past lives together. Most people have a soulmate; it is rare not to. Two people who always have the same name with different faces who meet up in many worlds. Your soulmate is your perfect match, they say. Sykkuno used to believe that. Now, not so much.

Every single time Sykkuno hears the newest update on what the kingdom's leader Disguised Toast is doing, Sykkuno feels sick to his stomach.

~~~~~

Sykkuno feels hope for the first time since Toast's reign when he meets Corpse Husband.

Sykkuno follows the whisperings of a rumored sorcerer. In this world, anyone can use magic with a good enough teacher. But those born with the affinity for it are most successful. Most sorcerers work for Toast, but Sykkuno heard that this one does not. And so Sykkuno follows the whispers. And he is not disappointed. 

Corpse Husband is weary of him at first. He says that Sykkuno must undergo tests if he wants a proper audience with him. Sykkuno agrees. The tests aren't hard. Corpse just casts some spells then is content when he somehow figures out Sykkuno doesn't like Toast's reign. When Corpse proposes that he will teach Sykkuno magic in return for helping him rebel against Toast, Sykkuno agrees. 

It takes Sykkuno a while to learn. At some point, Sykkuno moves in with Corpse to make things easier. Paying dues is easier when both are in the same living space. As Sykkuno learns magic, the two of them stockpile on supplies from the money leftover from their jobs. They both plot ideas to take down the throne in the meantime. Corpse had ideas, but Sykkuno's input made them better.

A better future feels more like a possibility each day Sykkuno spends with Corpse.

~~~~~

Sykkuno is intrigued when he finds out Corpse doesn't have a soulmate.

Sykkuno learns this when he asks Corpse how he thinks his soulmate will react when they find out he is a sorcerer. Sykkuno then asks Corpse what life is like without a soulmate. Apparently, Corpse also remembers his past lives. Some of them Sykkuno recognizes, some he doesn't. Sometimes, Corpse shares a life with another soulmate-less person, but most times Corpse is content with being by himself. Corpse shares his experiences of being ostracized for his status, and Sykkuno is ashamed to remember the lives he had treated those without a soulmate poorly before he knew better.

Corpse is surprised to learn that Sykkuno does in fact have a soulmate. Since Sykkuno had shown up alone and never indicated a desire to search for a soulmate, Corpse has assumed Sykkuno was without a soulmate as well. Sykkuno explained that the world was too toxic to live in, soulmate or no. Corpse seems to accept that answer, and promises to help Sykkuno search after Toast's reign is taken down. The thought makes Sykkuno feel warm inside, but a part of Sykkuno is filled with dread.

Sykkuno doesn't know what will happen if Corpse finds out Toast is his soulmate.

~~~~~

Sykkuno finally becomes confident enough in his abilities to face down his enemies. 

Corpse is proud of him, which boosts Sykkuno's confidence more. The two decide to start off small and take out some guards before they move towards Toast's castle. They've stockpiled enough resources to last a very long time, and they're sure they can pillage the resources of the guards they defeat. With everything set in motion, the two quit their jobs, pack up their belongings, and hit the road.

The guards don't know what hit them. A couple ambushes later, the people around them feel more brave. Their small acts of defiance help them take out the guards they interact with. As the people gain hope, more people speak their minds. Everytime a person is wronged by the guards, support for Corpse's and Sykkuno's message grows stronger. Although they are wanted by the government, the people adore them.

The name Corpse spreads through the land. Everytime someone talks to them, Sykkuno refuses to introduce himself as anyone but Corpse's apprentice. Corpse tells Sykkuno to knock it off because he deserves for his name to be known too, but Sykkuno still refuses to share his name with anyone. Corpse keeps pestering Sykkuno about it until Sykkuno reveals he doesn't want people knowing his name. Corpse is surprised by this. Corpse asks why. Sykkuno dodges the question. 

After a while, Sykkuno suggests that the two of them pretend to be soulmates. Sykkuno says it will make their image stronger. Two soulmates fighting against injustice to make the world a better place. This surprises Corpse even more. After some pleading from Sykkuno, Corpse accepts, but asks about Sykkuno's soulmate. Sykkuno's soulmate would see through the lie immediately. Sykkuno suggests going by a different name. Corpse Husband is Corpse's name, so Sykkuno will call himself Corpse Wife. After this is agreed upon, the world knows them as the Corpse couple.

With this, Sykkuno guarantees that Toast will never know his soulmate is conspiring against him.

~~~~~

After plenty of experience taking out guards, the two of them decide to storm the castle.

The people are screaming for revolution. If Corpse and Sykkuno can do damage to the castle defenses, Toast may not be able to deal with the aftermath. But someone needs to take the first step, and that someone will be the Corpse couple. Sykkuno and Corpse agree on this point. Destruction of the castle walls will provide the people with a way in. Taking out the castle's sorcerers will help the people have a fighting chance.

Both of them are aware that the chances of one or both of them dying are high. But the two of them have dedicated their lives to the cause. Corpse has no one else to live for. Even though Corpse has escaped discrimination by pretending to have a soulmate, there's not much in this world Corpse is attached to. Sykkuno doesn't want his soulmate to live in a world where Toast is a ruthless dictator. 

The thought of Toast announcing that his soulmate will one day join his rule in glory makes Sykkuno sick to the stomach. Why would Toast think Sykkuno would ever want to see other people suffer for the sake of his own happiness? Does Toast think seeing others suffer will make Sykkuno happy? Does Toast think Sykkuno wants his soulmate to be a ruthless monster? No, Sykkuno would rather die than live the life Toast wants him to.

The two sit outside of the castle. They discuss their plan. They need to make holes in the walls and take out as many sorcerers as they can. They agree to assassinate as many sorcerers as they can find first. Then when the alarm is raised, Sykkuno suggests that Corpse take down the walls while Sykkuno finds Toast and tries to capture him. Corpse protests to this.

"Toast is very skilled in sorcery by this point," Corpse says. "If you face him, the chances of you dying are very high."

"I know," Sykkuno responds. "It's a part of the plan."

Corpse frowns. "How will you dying help take down Toast's reign?" he asks.

Sykkuno doesn't know if sharing this part of his plan with Corpse will be a good thing. Sykkuno has kept his soulmate's identity a secret for so long and for good reason. If Corpse has found out about Toast being Sykkuno's soulmate early on, Corpse would have never trusted Sykkuno. Even with all of the trust between them now, Corpse would still have good reason to doubt Sykkuno. But Sykkuno's plan doesn't make sense without revealing the truth, so Sykkuno decides to drop the bombshell.

"They say that the most painful thing you can ever experience is being responsible for the death of your soulmate," Sykkuno says. "If our battle doesn't end in my favor, the impact on Toast might be enough to incapacitate him and end his reign."

Corpse sits in silence for a bit, attempting to understand what Sykkuno is saying. The silence is deafening to Sykkuno. Sykkuno wonders if he should have told Corpse sooner. But when constantly surrounded by people, Sykkuno couldn't mention much because they needed to keep the myth of them being soulmates alive. But still, Sykkuno should have trusted Corpse with the truth. He would have understood. Right?

"Wait…" Corpse says. "You mean…"

"Yeah," Sykkuno says. "I'm fighting against my soulmate. That's why I didn't want my real name spreading around. I didn't want him to know."

The two of them don't say a word to each other until it is time for the invasion.

~~~~~

Corpse and Sykkuno successfully sneak into the castle.

Taking out the sorcerers is easier than they thought it would be. The sorcerers have seemed to falsely assume that the castle walls would protect them. They didn't have spells protecting them through the night like Corpse and Sykkuno did. It takes them a while to search the castle and find all of the sorcerers, but it is worth it so that the people can take control of their own lives when the time comes.

After the sorcerers, they focus on the guards. The guards are as easy to handle as the sorcerers were. None of them saw it coming. This time, the guards are all in barracks together, so it is not difficult to find all of them. Unlike the sorcerers, the guards have people watching over them in the night, so the night watchers get taken out before the others do. 

They save Toast and his friends for last because Sykkuno and Corpse figure he will be the most heavily guarded. They turn out to be right when a magical alarm sounds. When it does, Sykkuno tells Corpse to take down the walls of the castle while Sykkuno handles Toast. Sykkuno doesn't know if Corpse ever truly approved of the plan, but Corpse has no time to argue, so he does what Sykkuno says. Sykkuno then rushes into where Toast is.

Sykkuno looks at his soulmate for the first time in this lifetime.

~~~~~

The two men stare at each other for a while.

"Corpse Husband, I'm assuming?" Toast asks. "It's a pleasure to meet my least favorite person in this world."

As far as greetings between them have gone in their different worlds, this one is the worst of them so far. Toast has said some aggressive things to Sykkuno before, but those occasions were when Toast was having a bad day when they met, not when Toast was a dictator annoyed that someone didn't like the fact that he was making people suffer. And he always apologized after those ones. Sykkuno has a feeling Toast wouldn't be apologizing for this one.

"Corpse Wife, actually." Sykkuno says. "And being the least favorite person of a horrible person is a compliment, actually."

Toast scoffed. "Strong words for someone who's going to be dead soon."

Sykkuno doesn't have time to respond to that before Toast attacks him with a spell. Sykkuno deflects then attacks back. This one hits because Toast didn't anticipate being hit in a spot that wouldn't be lethal. This makes Toast mad, and he gets more aggressive. The two continue on fighting as the alarm continues to sound. The alarm hurts Sykkuno's head. Sykkuno wishes it would stop.

Toast grows more agitated as time goes by. Sykkuno wonders if Toast will realize his sorcerers and guards are already dead. He doesn't have much time to dwell on that thought as Toast gets more aggressive. It's hard to fight someone you don't want to kill, Sykkuno finds, especially when they're trying to kill you. But Sykkuno does his best.

When Toast hits Sykkuno in the heart, Sykkuno finds his best isn't enough. Sykkuno knows he's dying. He hopes Corpse has taken down the walls. He hopes the people are ready to rebel. He hopes his sacrifice will be worth it. He hopes Toast will suffer for all of the suffering he has caused others. He hopes he and Toast can be happy in the next life, a life where Toast doesn't cause people to suffer for his own gain. As Sykkuno's conscience fades away, he can hear Toast's cries.

"What is this?" Toast asks. "What curse did you place on me? Why do I feel like I'm dying? What did you do to me? WHAT IS THIS PAIN? WHAT DID YOU DO?"

And then, Sykkuno hears nothing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe in their next life, they'll have a happier ending.


End file.
